memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Battle of Earth/Act Two
The Home Fleet and 147th fleet is getting ready for the upcoming battle. Colonel's log supplemental. We're preparing for the battle against the Lucian Alliance this is the battle many of us has dreaded a fight for our homeworld. On Earth in Star City thanks to Oliver being mayor before he was sent to prison built underground bunkers for the people to get to in case of an invasion. My brother in law and his team as well as the Legends are getting people around the world into underground bunkers, as well as Starfleet Marines being posted at every corner of the globe ready to defend them against the coming battle. I must admit I am a bit nervous this is a fight for my homeworld and my friends and family I just hope Thea and Julia aren't in the line of fire. In his ready room Will finishes his log entry when the doors chimed. Come Will says as he looks at the doors. Admiral Kira walks through the doors. Hey kid, worried about the battle Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He turns to him. I'm worried about Thea and Julia I should take a team down there Will says as he looks at him. Then the com activates. Bridge to Colonel Tyson Commander Keller says over the com. He tapped his combadge. Tyson here go ahead Colonel Tyson says as he speaks into the com. We're picking up a transmission from a secure location, its from Thea Commander Keller says over the com. Typhuss and Will look at each other. Patch her to my ready room now Colonel Tyson says as he speaks into the com. Thea appears as a holo-image. Thea oh thank god you're safe Will says as he looks at her holo-image. Thea is a bit confused. I am safe, Will Thea says as she looks at Will. Will looks at her. Baby the Lucian Alliance is on their way your brother and the Legends are evacuating cities and escorting people who can't fit into the evacuation shuttles into the underground bunkers Will says as he looks at her holo-image. Thea looks at him. I'm not going Thea says as she looks at Will. Typhuss looks at Thea. Its not safe, its for your protection Thea, please go Thea Typhuss says as he looks at Thea. Will looks at her. Baby please I almost lost you three times I'm not making it a fourth where's Julia? Will says as he looks at her. She picks up their daughter. Right here Thea says as she looks at Will. He looks at them. Thea please get onto a shuttle I'll have Major Erso and her team come down and get you two and take you to the SGC Will says as he looks at her. Thea looks at him. All right, Julia and I will go to the SGC, I am doing this for you and Typhuss Thea says as she looks at Will. Will smiles. Thanks baby after the fighting is done I'll come and get you at the Alpha Site and we'll have dinner Will says as he looks at her. Thea smiles. I would like that its been awhile since we've seen you and I wanna hear all about your missions since we've been in hiding Thea says as she looks at him as a hologram. Typhuss, be careful out there Thea says as she looks at Typhuss. I will, Thea, I will be fine Typhuss says as he looks at Thea. And you be careful as well Thea says as she looks at Will. He smiles at her. Yes, ma'am Will says as he looks at her. She ends the hail. Then Sara appears and gives them an update on the evacuation and escort. We are evacuating people as fast as we can and the escort should be here in 10 mintues Sara says as she looks at Will. Will looks at her. Keep at it Sara Will says as he looks at her hologram. In the SGC the Stargate is dialing to the Alpha Site. Chevron seven is locked Harriman says as he looks at the read out. The gate activates as General Carter looks at the people in the gate room. Go to the Alpha Site now, you have a go Sam says as she looks at the people in the gate room. The President and her staff enters the gate. Sergeant prep the next batch of people to head to the Alpha Site General Carter says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the console. The gate powers up and starts dialing as civilians enter the gate room as Sam is amazed to see Thea and Julia. Thea welcome to the SGC General Carter says as she looks at her. Thea looks at her. Thank you, Sam Thea says as she looks at Sam. Sam sees Julia. Hi there she's cute Sam says as she looks at Julia. Then the gate hums down. Walter what happened? Sam says as she looks at him. He looks at the console. I'm not sure General redialing now Harriman says as he inputs commands into the console. The gate starts dialing again then powers down again. Damn we've got a problem Sam says as she looks at the gate. On board the Valiant in the warroom General Carter explains what happened to the gate. The enemy is dialing in and we can't dial out while they are doing this Sam says as she looks at Will. Will thinks. Didn't this happen before with the Goa'uld System Lord Sokar? Will asked as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at them. Yes, but now we are going to have get them out of here the old fashioned way, using a ship to get to the Alpha Site Typhuss says as he looks at Will then at Sam. Jumpers Will says as he looks at them. Typhuss nods at him. The evacuation shuttles and Puddle Jumpers are being escorted by F-302 fighter-interceptors towards the jumpgate leading to the Pegasus galaxy and Starbase Atlantis and they enter it. On the observation deck Will is watching the evacuation shuttles and Jumpers when Typhuss walks up to him. Are you worried, kid Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Yeah but ready to end this war Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Me too, 13 years I have been fighting this war Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. We're going to end this war Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Yeah we are Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Outside the Sol system one of the listening posts is destroyed as the Lucian Alliance fleet flies over it. On the bridge Colonel Tyson is looking at the viewer watching the evacuation shuttles and Puddle Jumpers heading for the jumpgate with the Federation fighters escorting them. Sir we just lost contact with one of our listening posts on Io Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at his console and turns to Colonel Tyson. Will looks at him. Maybe they've got com issues? Will says as he looks at him. Then sensors beeping. Sir picking a massive hyperspace window opening! Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at his console. Colonel Tyson turns to the transparent viewer. Commander Kiva's ship exits hyperspace in orbit of Earth's moon, there are dozens if not hundreds of ships facing the Federation allied fleet. In the command area Lex is sitting in the command chair as one of the officers turns to him. We've dropped out of hyperspace sir, we're being hailed by Commander Kiva one of the officers says as he turns to Lex. He nods and Kiva appears on the viewer. That bitch Laurel told them of my plans Lex says as he looks at her on the screen. Kiva gives him orders. Bring your fleet into an attack position Kiva says on the screen. He nods and the transmission ends.